let the tears fall
by jesusismyhomeboy101
Summary: hey remember rick ,yea, homicidal maniac. it always annoyed me that no one wrote stories about the shooting so here it is the story of the psycho pushed over the edge......
1. Default Chapter

**Let the tears fall**

It was a pretty normal day at Degrassi well as normal as a school like degrassi gets. Spinner and Paige had just broken up so spinner was moping. Rick and Toby were hanging out at their lunch table when Mr. Raditch motioned for Rick to come and speak to him. Rick walked up to Mr. Raditch. "Do you know what this is all about" he asked Rick showing him the box of chocolates that said to: Mr. Raditch, love: Rick. "No I don't know why that says my name on it" replied Rick although he had a pretty good idea who had done it. "Very well" said Raditch sternly "but I'm keeping my eye on you". "Yes sir" said Rick through clenched teeth. Rick walked over to spinner's table; "spinner why did you give Mr. Raditch a box of chocolates saying that I gave them to him?" spinner turned his laugh into a cough and said "I don't know what you're talking about". Rick could see that he wasn't going to win this argument, "whatever" he said and walked away. As soon as he was gone spinner started cracking up, "did you see the look on Rick's face when raditch showed him the box of chocolates"? "Real mature spin" said jimmy. "What"? Spinner asked "what"? "Nothing" replied jimmy, "it's just I'm tired of all this Rick crap it's getting old". "What so you don't think he deserves it for what he did to Terri" spinner demanded. "It's not that I just think that maybe he changed he's getting therapy, just leave him alone" jimmy answered. "Whatever man" said spinner shaking his head. Spinner got up and went over to jay's table "hey man" I need your help for something" said spinner quietly…..

ooo cliffy I won't update until I get at least 3 reviews so review review review flames are welcome.

Xoxoxoxox

Ally


	2. chapter 2 ricks revenge part 1

Hey guys I finally updated I just want to thank my first 2 reviewers u know who u r, now in the story spinner had just gotten up to ask jay a favor…..

Spinner got up and walked of to jay's table "hey man I need your help for something" said spinner quietly. He whispered something in jay's ear, jay smiled and nodded. Spinner went back to his table and said "the fun starts in 20 minutes." 20 minutes later (yea I know this sucks but I couldn't think of anything for them to say to pass the time so just go wit it) loudspeaker "will Mr. Rick Murray please come to the front office immediately?" Confused Rick got up and headed toward the double doors leading out of the cafeteria. He didn't see the piece of rope in spinner's hand leading to the exit or the knowing grin on jay's face as he opened the cafeteria doors.

Spinner pulled on the rope which caused the bucket of tomato sauce to drop onto ricks head. Everyone burst out laughing. Rick looked up in anger and humiliation at the whole school. Suddenly he ran out the doors and off school grounds. Spinner and Jay got up and took bows. Meanwhile…..

Rick was entering his house; so much anger was inside of him. How could they do that to him? He was going to make them pay, but how? Then his eyes landed on the wooden box his father kept his handgun in. a smile grew on his face as he lifted the gun out of it's box and started out the door. Back at degrassi…..

Emma was heading to class when she realized that she had forgotten her science book. She ran to her locker and turned the combination. It wouldn't open it, was stuck. As she was spinning the combo for the third time she saw something move out of the corner of her eye. It was Rick he had his hands behind his back and he was smiling. "What do you want" Emma snapped. Then her expression turned from annoyance to alarm as rick pointed a gun at her. "R-rick what are you d-doing?" she stammered. "Well I was thinking about shooting you" replied rick calmly. "Rick why" Emma's voice came out shrill. "You never cared about me!" Rick screamed. "Rick you put a girl in a coma!!!" Emma screamed back. As they continued yelling at each other Sean came around the corner and got the shock of his life. Rick was pointing a gun at Emma. _His Emma. _Sean couldn't think straight all he knew was that he couldn't let Emma get shot. He dove at rick but rick clouted him over the head knocking him out of the way. Again he pointed the gun at Emma, but Sean wasn't ready to give up, just as rick pulled the trigger Sean dove…..

HahAhA ANOTHER CLIFFY ok I'm done so what do u guys think….please be gentle and review review review sean's fate depends on it!!!

Xoxoxoxo

- ally


End file.
